The Unthinkable
by emilyjaydenlove4ever
Summary: A Nighlok called Truth hits Emily. She begans telling the truth most of it concerning it to a very confused Jayden. Why was Jayden confused? What things was Emily saying? Will tear the team apart or create a romance. Serena hears and has an strange recovery and comes to vist the Shiba House. Jayden still being very confused doesn't know why Serena is here. What happens to Jayden?
1. Chapter 1

-Shiba House-

The rangers were all in training uniforms and were ready to train. They had a quick breakfast and went to train.

-Training Yard-

"Okay, Emily spar with me, Mike with Kevin, Mia with Antonio. Please start," Jayden said.

They started to train.

Jayden was about to strike at Emily when he passed out on the spot.

"Jayden," Emily yelled!

Everyone turned around to see Jayden face down on the ground.

Mentor took him to the recovery room and said, "Stress overload."

**Yes again short my first chapters are always short so enjoy PLEASE REVIEW! ****J**

***emilyjaydenlove4ever***


	2. Chapter 2

-Recovery Room-

"Emily…Emily," Jayden moaned. The rangers were training while Emily was in the room with Jayden. Putting a wet towel on his head. Jayden's head went up suddenly and his forehead hit Emily's.

"Sorry, Em," Jayden said rubbing his head. Emily was in thought about why Jayden was moaning about her in his sleep.

"Jay, you're awake!" Emily hugged him. Jayden grinned. He put a hand to his head and said, "Oww! Why does my head hurt so bad!"

"You passed out." Jayden coughed and said, "I was sick and had thoughts in my head about the team, Master Xandred and more." _And some feelings I'm uncertain about_, Jayden thought.

"Alright, Jay." The other rangers and Ji came in.

"Jayden, what happen?" Kevin asked. Jayden coughed a bit more before answering and said, "I'm sick. I got a cold and I was staying up late and I didn't care about since the Nighlok come first."

"That's not healthy, Jayden. We could have been in battle and you just pass out before morphing and…," Emily trailed off.

"Emily is right, Jayden. Take care of yourself and if you can't I'll make sure that Emily will," Ji said. Emily and Jayden nodded. The rangers got ready for dinner. Emily made some chicken noodle soup by scratch and gave everyone some. With the last bowl she put it on a tray went to the recovery room and gave it to Jayden.

"Jay, I made you some soup," Emily said.

"Thanks, Em!" Jayden took the soup. Emily gave Jayden a kiss on the cheek and left to get a book.

When she came back Jayden was still eating.

"What book is that," Jayden asked.

"_A Moonlit Path by Sara Listen_." (**A/N: I made that book up.**)

Jayden grabbed the book and read the back:

_Cindy McDaniel is just a shy girl but will she turn in the most outgoing girl in school. With help from rebel and vampire Kaige Grey and his brother Falice Grey. The danger arises when a new evil comes and Cindy has to choose between death or immortalty while struggling a forbidden love with Kaige._

"Are really going to read this?" Jayden asked.

"Yes. I've read it once already but is so intriguing I _have_ to read it again."

She stared at the cover which showed a man not wearing a shirt. Jayden noticed this and teased her about it.

"So you think that this _Kaige_ has a nice body? Or did you just like the vampire part?" Emily blushed a little to his comment. Jayden coughed a bit before saying, "I think you have suck-ish book picks."

Jayden went to the side table and grabbed a book called _Endless by Peter Wallstein._ (**A/N: made this name up too.**)

"This is what I call a book," Jayden held up the book and gave it to Emily. She read the back:

_A murderer, Samuel Jones, wanted for killing the Brown family have escaped from prison and is currently haunting the woods. Whoever steps in never come out. Until that is when he comes out disguised and plans to kill everyone in the village expect his love._

"Jayden I can't believe you read this! My father read it and was scared about the woods for a whole week," Emily yelled.

Soon after that they started to read together peacefully in silence. Once Jayden fell asleep, Emily went to her room.

**Okay so haven't updated in while it because I have a summer project for Advanced English. And when school starts I have Adv. English, Adv. S.S, Adv. Science, Algebra, and Adv. Art so I can't update much but this chapter's good.**

***emilyjaydenlove4ever***


	3. Chapter 3

-Emily/Mia's Room-

Emily was in her and Mia's room reading _A Moonlit Path_. She was so engrossed in the she know that Jayden was reading over her shoulder.

_I felt an icy breath on my neck. Maybe I'm not ready to be an immortal yet? But it's either this or death and if I die so will Kaige. I can't let that happen. "Bite me," I say. His teeth come…_

"Wow," Jayden said causing Emily to jump.

"Jay, don't do that or I'll kill you."

"I think that book just did."

"It's not that bad of a book."

"Yes it is."

"Whatever…"

"Emily, could go with the other rangers for some things," Ji asked.

"Sure, Mentor. Bye, Jay," Emily said and left leaving the book behind.

Ji left to go his room. Jayden, still feeling dizzy, got up and after taking a few steps he trips on the empty tray. The glass bowl shattered as it hit the ground. Jayden's head was now bleeding in the shattered glass.

-Store-

"Em, how's Jayden doing," Mia asked.

"Fine, just needs to learn how to be more romantic like Kaige in my book," Emily responded.

Mike chuckled. Emily hit him while saying, "Shut up, Mike, I know you still eat dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets!"

The other rangers laughed at this.

Mike whined, "You said you wouldn't tell!"

"Mike, we overheard," Kevin said.

Mike muttered something.

The rangers got what they needed and headed back to the Shiba House. Emily left them and went to check on Jayden.

-Recovery Room-

Emily yelled frightened by the scene. She went to Jayden who looked white and left cold. The other rangers and Ji hurried in. Emily didn't notice and was checking his pulse in tears. Luckily there was a pulse. She wiped her tears and noticed the others.

"Ji, please help him all you can. I can't have a life with out him. I…I…I love him," Emily said. The other rangers were shocked to say the least.

"Of course. Now everyone please leave," Ji said.

-Living Room-

"Emily, you _love_ Jayden," Mia asked.

"I just kinda figured it out…I don't know but I do know is that were not meant to be _just_ friends," Emily said, "Hope you guys understand." After about 3 hours of horrid silence Ji finally came out and said, "Emily, Jayden would like to speak to you."

-Recovery Room-

Jayden's head was wrapped up and his right leg was in a cast.

Emily entered and said, "Hey Jayden."

"Emily, would you be my nurse…again," Jayden said. Emily smiled and said, "I will if you read _A Moonlit Path_!"

Jayden sighed. "Fine."

Emily squealed and hugged Jayden. Jayden winced in pain and Emily pulled back.

"Sorry, I forgot."

"It's okay."

They smiled at each other.

"Hey, Em, tell me who your…first boyfriend was?"

"Umm…no one…yet. Who was your first girlfriend?"

"I was never close to any girls considering I lived here as a kid. But the only girl-like person I met would be Antonio." Emily laughed at his response.

"Oh hush. I have a picture of him wearing a dress. Don't ask why."

Emily laughed even more and almost fell off of her chair.

They started talking more about their childhood. Emily's mostly since Jayden didn't have that much memory's.

-Living Room-

"I wonder if she told Jayden and there making out now," Mike said.

"Emily would wait for Jayden to make the first move if not she- or me- needs to step in and tell him," Mia said.

"Why does Emily have like ten copies of _A Moonlit Path_," Kevin asked.

"Emily wrote and used a pen name. It got published but no one, expect us, know who the author is," Mia said, "She based it on Jayden, his little brother-I think his name is Ronnie-and herself as vampire and such."

**Hehehe like it so far? Please review on what you think should happen next I could use your input. Tata for now!**

***emilyjaydenlove4ever***


	4. Chapter 4

-Living Room-

"Rangers, I have given Jayden a special drink. He will not wake up for about a week," Ji said. The gap sensor sounded.

"Nighlok by the park," Ji said.

"Samuraizer, Go Go Samurai!"

-Park-

"Human, I will make you see the truth for my name it is," he said. He shot a beam at a women walking with her husband the said, "I'm cheating on you with your brother!"

He shot several more beams and then the rangers expect Jayden showed up.

"Hey, Nighlok, the truth is that I wanna beat you to a pulp," Mike said.

The battle started.

"Ah, yellow rangers, you have some things to say! So say them," Truth said while hitting her with a beam, "Drying out."

Truth then left.

The rangers ran toward Emily who got to her feet like nothing happened.

"Where's Jay Cutie," Emily asked.

Mike and Kevin snickered.

Mia responded, "He's sick at home."

Emily gasped. "Oh no! I better go! He'll worry about me. I mean he does love me right?"

"Yea, of course he does," Mike said.

They walked on home with Emily still talking about Jayden.

-Shiba House-

They arrived.

"Ji, Emily was hit with some truth thing and she won't shut up about Jayden," Mike whined.

Emily shot him a death glare and said, "If only looks could kill then you'd be dead!"

"Emily, let me see your eyes," Ji said.

Emily nodded. Her mesmerizing deep hazel eyes are now a dark but still mesmerizing gray.

"Emily, did you eat the last of the ice cream," Mentor asked.

"Yes."

"Do you like Jayden?"

"No, I _love_ him."

Mentor stopped asking questions.

Mike said, "Do you think I'm hot?"

"Never, not in a million years, Mike."

Mike did a puppy dog face but no luck.

"Where's Jayden?! I have to kiss him," Emily said.

Mike and Kevin snickered again.

"You can't see Jayden," Ji said.

Emily started to whine but it didn't work on Mentor Ji. Ever.

-Recovery Room-

The recovery room isn't far from the living room so if Jayden was awake he could hear everything but not when he's asleep.

"Em…Em…I…Em," Jayden moaned.

-Living Room-

"His eyes are like ice bergs," Emily said. The others are murmured.

"He is just so kind, caring, handsome…" Emily trailed off.

"Okay, so Emily did you write _A Moonlit Path_," Kevin asked.

"Yes."

"Who was is about," Kevin asked again.

"Me as Cindy. Jayden as Kaige. Ronnie as Falice. Speaking of Jayden are sure I can't go check on him?"

"Yes, Emily. He is perfectly fine in there," Mia said.

The rangers spent the time watching some movies which Mike picked out.

"First can we watch this," Emily asked. She pulled out a movie which said '_A Moonlit Path'_. They all agreed since Emily herself never watched it. Even though it was a romance Mike liked it.

"Going to my room. I have to start the sequel! Bye guys," Emily said racing out of the room.

"EMILY CALL IT _STARLIGHT OF MIST_," Mike yelled.

"OK," Emily yelled back. And started to write the back:

_Kaige and Cindy are back! With the last evil gone now there's an ex-boyfriend of Cindy's. Dave Hooks wants to kill Kaige. Dave doesn't know that Kaige and Cindy are vampires. But what is he?_

Good start, Emily thought.

She started to write more. She soon fell asleep on her desk.

**Whatca think? REVIEW PLEASE! Ya so that's all for this chapter. Tata for now…again!**

***emilyjaydenlove4ever***


End file.
